Right Kind of Wrong
by Yugure
Summary: A liaison between the Saillune princess and everyone's favorite Mazoku... XA and a bit of ZL


**Title: **Right Kind of Wrong

**Author:** Yugure

**Coupling Bias:** X/A and Z/L (but only a little)

**Rated:** PG-13 ish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers or any of the characters. "The Right Kind of Wrong" is by LeAnn Rimes, which can be found on the Coyote Ugly soundtrack.

**Author's Notes:** The X/A relationship in this fic is NOT mushy or fluffy or happy. It's sick and twisted, like one would expect from a mazoku.

* * *

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm with you, ah _

Amelia watched as, yet again, Lina beat the stuffing out of Xelloss for being the miserable prick he was. The redheaded sorceress screamed insults while Xelloss barely managed to dodge various magic strikes, all the while grinning like a fool. Amelia sighed and sat down on a boulder, averting her eyes from the scene. Xelloss ultimately deserved what he got. As a follower of justice, Amelia couldn't deny that. And on the other hand, Xelloss seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. That Mazoku was so weird, no one really knew what was going on with him.

"Ame-chan! Surely you cannot condone this kind of behavior!" a cheerful voice suddenly chirped. Amelia jerked her head up and found herself staring at Xelloss's closed eyes. "Lina isn't being fair at all!"

"I…" Amelia didn't get another word out before she shrieked and dove to the side to avoid a fireball aimed at Xelloss. "MISS LINA! Be careful where you throw those things!"

"Sorry, Amelia!" Lina said, not looking the least bit sorry. She tossed a harried smile at the princess. "But why would you want that jerk so close to you, anyway?" She continued to chase Xelloss, who cackled gleefully and evaded her at every turn.

Amelia felt the blush slowly rising to her cheeks and the pounding of her heart. She quickly ducked her head, hiding her face behind strands of raven black hair. They couldn't know, they just couldn't! Was she really that obvious…? No, Lina wasn't accusing her of anything. Amelia clutched her hand to her chest and waited until her heart resumed its normal pace before standing up. Zelgadis watched her, a look on consternation on his face.

"We probably should get to the next town, Miss Lina," Amelia said. "I think it might rain soon." She gestured to the looming black clouds on the far horizon. Xelloss laughed once more and disappeared. Lina, for lack of a better target, Fireballed a nearby stand of trees. Zelgadis and Gourry each took one of her elbows and steered her towards the next town. Amelia lagged behind.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

It started to rain immediately once they set foot inside the inn. Declaring it was time for a meal, Lina dragged her companions into the adjacent tavern. Amelia returned to her normal chipper self and ate almost as much as Lina. She smiled, laughed, and rambled on about the virtues of justice.

As they were nearing the end of their meal (or rather, Lina and Gourry had yet to order desserts), Xelloss appeared once more. Conversation stopped. Amelia shrank back in her seat.

"What, no greeting?" Xelloss complained. "Gee, I feel so loved." He sat down on a seat next to Amelia. Turning to her, he smiled as his eyes opened to slits. "Ame-chan loves me. Don't you, Amelia?"

At the mention of her name, Amelia blanched. She stood up quickly, muttered apologies that she was not feeling well and would be going to bed early, and left the room in a hurry. When she got out of sight, she allowed a warm flush to fill her cheeks and run across the bridge of her nose.

"What's up with that?" Lina wondered aloud. When no one supplied an answer, she shrugged and went back to flagging down a waitress.

"Zelly-chan, you love me, right?" Xelloss seated himself on Zelgadis's lap, only to find his head firmly embedded in the table.

"Get. Off. Me," Zelgadis growled through gritted teeth. He didn't wait for an answer; he simply shoved the Mazoku off. Xelloss got back to his feet and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, fine then," he pouted. "I'll go where I'm wanted." With that, he disappeared.

_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

"Ame-chan, why did you leave so suddenly? Are you really not feeling well?" Xelloss materialized in the girls' room. Amelia, who had been at the window gazing out at the storm, turned around.

"You shouldn't be in here," she said softly. "It's… it's the girls room. No boys allowed." Xelloss laughed.

"Really, Amelia? Is THAT really why I shouldn't be in here?"

"Stop it, Xelloss." Amelia wrapped her arms around herself and cast her eyes downward. "I can't do this anymore." Xelloss took a step forward but Amelia took one back.

"Don't play games with me," Xelloss said. He disappeared and rematerialized standing right beside Amelia. With no place to go, Amelia succumbed and allowed Xelloss to embrace her. He blew lightly on her ear, his breath cold and crisp. Amelia shuddered and felt the first tear slip from her eye.

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong_

She hated herself for feeling this way. She was a princess, an upholder of justice, and before everything else, a human. Xelloss was a Mazoku, evil and everything she was not. He killed indiscriminately, he enjoyed pain; in all senses of the word, he was a monster.

And yet she felt a yearning inside her, a fire that needed to be quelled and he was the only one to satisfy it. Amelia still cared for Zelgadis. She loved him, but this… Whatever it was she felt for Xelloss, it was different. Zelgadis was innocent love. Xelloss… a primal urge, a sinful delight, a highly debauched lust.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cuz all that will make me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Amelia felt her shields break and her walls collapse. She gave into her body's desires. Normally she was in very good control of her hormones, but after so long with nobody around to keep her in check, Amelia was a lost case. She fell into the liaison wholeheartedly.

Xelloss was exactly what one might call the poster child for Sado-Masochism. His idea of pleasure was pain. As they stood there, Xelloss holding the trembling princess, he bit down on Amelia's ear. The gasp of pain thrilled Xelloss more than anything else. Amelia felt the blood slowly roll into the crevices of her ear but she didn't care.

No one would have guessed Amelia liked pain, too.

_They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
when the lights go out_

"I'm worried about Amelia," Zelgadis stated. Lina and Gourry had just finished off three apple pies and were currently comparing the bulge of their stomachs, each proclaiming they had eaten more than the other.

"Why do you say that?" Gourry asked, pausing a moment in the poking of his belly.

"Aw, Zelly admits to caring for Amelia! How cute," Lina teased, her tone droll. She shimmied her chair over to sit beside Zelgadis and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Are you gonna make her chicken soup and stay by her bedside all night and nurse her back to health?"

"It's not that," Zelgadis replied, annoyed by Lina's presumptions. He glared at the fiery-haired sorceress until she finally looked away. "Hasn't either of you noticed how… odd she's been acting lately?"

"Now that you mention it…" Lina pondered. She tapped her fingers on the table. "Yeah. You're right."

"I haven't noticed anything," Gourry offered. His two companions rolled their eyes.

"You wouldn't have," Lina scoffed. She turned her attention back to Zelgadis. "What do you think is going on with her?"

"Something to do with Xelloss."

"You think? Well, that might explain why they both left so suddenly tonight." Lina rested her elbows on the table and propped her head up with her hands. "But what? They have nothing in common. Unless maybe Xelloss has a mission like… kill the princess of Saillune?!" Abruptly Lina shot up in her seat.

"No, not that either," Zelgadis quickly interjected, grabbing Lina's arm to keep her from going anywhere. "It can't be what I think it is, though."

"Which is…?"

"Attraction."

"No way!"

"Opposites attract, Lina," Zelgadis reminded her. Gourry, who until this point had looked completely baffled (what else is new?), suddenly sat up straight.

"Like you two!" he exclaimed, the idea having implanted itself in his brain. He watched in confusion as his companions both turned a dark shade of scarlet. "What, isn't that right?"

"Stupid Jellyfish-for-brains!" Lina yelled, throwing Zelgadis's empty coffee mug at her blonde friend. The mug connected squarely with the swordsman's forehead. Gourry was out for the count.

"Back to the problem at hand," Zelgadis said, coughing and turning his face away until the redness receded. "I think Amelia's been repressing her emotions and this is her only release."

"That's just sick," Lina murmured out loud. "He's a Mazoku. They can't love, so he must be doing it for some other purpose. He'll only hurt her."

The two friends stared at each other. Not having to voice any commands, they both got up and raced to Amelia's room.

_There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby your the right kind of wrong_

Since it was also Lina's room, they gained entry with ease… only to be confronted with a truly disturbing sight. Amelia sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and a dreamy smile on her face. Blood ran down the side of her head and little bite marks along her arms and neck stood out like little ants marching across her skin. Xelloss was nowhere to be found. Amelia's gaze shifted to Lina and Zelgadis, and her smile froze.

"Amelia… what happened?" Lina asked, unable to move. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the princess. Zelgadis remained speechless.

"Nothing," Amelia replied, her smile disappearing. "I'm okay." She stood up and tried to move past the two in the doorway. "I'm going to take a bath now. I'll be back soon."

"Stop right there," Lina snapped, reaching for Amelia's arm. Amelia ducked out of reach.

"Xelloss did this to you, didn't he?" Zelgadis asked. Amelia frowned at him and tried to pass them by again.

"What does it matter? I'm okay now. Just please leave me alone," she said. She didn't get very far, with both her companions blocking the doorway. "Please, Miss Lina. Mr. Zelgadis. I just want to take a bath."

"Don't let him do this to you!" Lina exclaimed. Her expression of worry caused Amelia to look away. "He's sick, Amelia. You're a strong girl. Stand up to him."

"You don't get it, do you?!" Amelia suddenly shouted. Fresh tears rolled down her face. She backed away from her friends. "I chose this! This was what I wanted! Look at you two, standing there and feigning concern. You don't care about me! You'd rather be jumping each other's bones!" At the fierce redness that sprang into Lina's and Zelgadis's faces, Amelia choked back a sob. "Don't think I don't know. I'm not stupid. You two can have each other. Fine. But leave my life out of it!"

Amelia pushed her way past her bewildered friends. She ran out of the inn and into the storm outside.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
Cuz every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do with out what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeaaaaaaaa-yea-ay-yhea_

'I need to get away,' Amelia thought, her feet and heart pounding at identical rhythms. 'From all of them. Xelloss, too. They're right, I can't let him do this anymore. But what about what I want? I like what he does, L-sama help me. I may be an upholder of justice, but I have needs, too."

Lightning crackled overhead, followed shortly by a loud thunderclap. Amelia didn't see the person standing directly in her path until she ran right into him. They collided, sending Amelia to the muddy ground with an "Oof!" of surprise.

"You okay, Princess?" the figure asked, holding out a hand to help Amelia up. She took it and got to her feet. "Any reason why you're running away?"

"Xelloss, I can't do this anymore!" Amelia cried. She knew who the figure was before clearly seeing his face. She always ran into him. All paths led to Xelloss, or at least they did in her life.

_I know all about,  
yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm with you, ah _

"Yes, I think you can," Xelloss replied, taking Amelia into his arms. "We both know what you really want. Why deny yourself the pleasure?"

"It's wrong!" Amelia cried.

"What is right and what is wrong? There are no clear definitions. Why do you care anyway? It is only your happiness that matters. Stop thinking about what everyone else wants or thinks. Do yourself a favor. Think for yourself. Be selfish once in a while." Xelloss, the sweet-talking devil that he was, managed to hit a nerve in Amelia. The princess nodded and rested her head against the Mazoku's chest.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Heyyyyyy-yayaaaaaaaa  
Loving you, yea, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby your the right kind of wrong  
Baby your the right kind of wrong _

"Stay with me?" Amelia asked, hating the weakness in her voice.

"Of course," Xelloss replied, smiling. They stood in the rain, oblivious to the world around them.

_Yea baby you're the right kind of wrong_


End file.
